An elastic endless crawler, for example, an annular rubber crawler comprising a body made from rubber, is employed in many kinds of machines. In general, this rubber crawler has steel cords, which include ends, embedded therein for reinforcement.
When this rubber crawler is being used, there are concerns that the ends of the steel cords embedded in the rubber crawler body might break through the crawler body and protrude therefrom, or that the rubber crawler might run off of a unit for driving rotations thereof. A variety of proposals have been made with respect to these problems. To solve the above-described problems from a new point of view, the present inventor has invented a new and very novel elastic endless crawler, and a method of manufacturing the same.